bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Hostile Meeting
Fureru Tsuki was walking by the sea one day, relaxing in the sun until he saw an odd looking white haired man. He could feel the power seeping into the air. Ryu Martinez was practicing his sword skills as well as his Zanpaukto powers as he then felt a new energy,"Might I ask why a Soul-Reaper is doing here?" Ryu whipped the sweat from his brow. "You say that as if you are not one?" The question formed inside Fureru's head but instead what came out was more similar to.. "Enjoying the empty beach and the sea breeze. What are you ''doing then?" "Training to become stronger what else." Ryu said as he shunpo'd and practiced his sword fighting. "Well, That is good for you. I shall be on my way if you have no other business with me." Fureru politely grunted before motioning to Ryu for him to move away. "Excuse me? I'm not moving anywhere I was first." Ryu looked at him with a glare. Fureru simply tutted "Please move, you are in the best spot to watch the sea. In fact, I'll just make you move. '''Hado 1': Sho" Ryu forced the kido spell away from him, "Did you truly believe that will work on me?" Ryu said. Fureru's eyebrows arched in a quizical expression. "No, But maybe this will. Hado 30 Sokatsui!" The cackling arc of energy flew at Ryu. Ryu smiled as he swung his sword causing the energy to flow up and back into the ground. "Well. It does seem that kido is not the key to this charade. Let us try something else." Fureru used shunpo, appearing in front of Ryu before throwing a kick and punch to the centre of his chest. Ryu blocked the punch with his left hand then used his right to grab Fureru's leg and swung him around his shoulder into a wall,"You are wasting my time." Ryu said as he glared. With a small grunt Fureu pushed himself up again, his left fist clenched in a fist. Once again he launched himself into Ryu but first he threw a fistful of sand into his opponents eyes. Ryu was blinded by the sand as he was then slammed down into the ground but then shunpo'd on top of a hill as he tried to clean the sand out. Fureru stayed where e was, in the cooling shade but he kept his eagle gaze on Ryu. "You know I think I should dispose of you!" Fureru shouted out to his new enemy. "Hado 35:' Akai Hi Kire'" Numerous beams of firey enegy flew at Ryu albeit slightly innacurately. Ryu was trying to take the sand out but to no avail as he then focused his hearing for the Kido's humming and then dodged it following with a Sokudo Danmaku 'that showed Ryu's replicas. "Uh ho?" Fureru raised a quizical eyebrow and finally decieded that he would have to approach his opponent. Reaching for his katana he then shunpoed right into the fray. He took a defensive stance and prepared for the fight. Ryu smiled as he jumped up and focused energy into his blade as he used his power wave that headed straight towards Fureru. Unprepared for the attack Fureru raised his sword and attempted to deflect the wave but instead came out ubnbalanced and open to an attack, trying to quickly reagain his guard. Ryu took this chance to continue his assult as he then used his cero to attack him once again. Using a shunpo to just miss the beam of energy Fureru then began to unleash his counter attack, using another shunpo to appear above Ray and slash down. Ryu shunpo'd but was still hit with a slight wound on his back, he then glared and went in for the counter attack with three of his replicas by his side. "Crap!" Fureru grunted I really didn't want to have to use my release on you. "'Record, Kegaki Hari" Then using his sword to stab the replica's while saying the words "Shringu Iou" Sealing them away before turing to face Ryu again. "Lets go." "Intresting I have to admit, Help Toki Satsujinsha" The energy spirialed around the blade then caused it to split into a dual blade with the Kanji symbols of "honor" and "respect". Fureru suddenly charged at Ryu with his sword raised so he could slash through his opponents. Ryu intercepted the slash with one sword then used the second to take a shot at the gut of Fureru. "Hoketsuken!" Fureru used his new blade to save his life and retaliated hoping to decapitate his opponent. "Now we are at the same advantage." Ryu chuckled as he focused his energy into his blade,"Just because you have another blade doesn't mean your power has changed." He said as he focused the shadows around him to appear from off the ground. "Kage Magunamu!!!" The shadows aimed right at Fureru as they went fast to try and capture him. "Oh bad move, Shousan no Tetsu," And with one swipe of his sword the shadows evapporated. "Is that all, 'cause if so I think I would like to attack" Fureru boasted. Ryu simply looked at him and scoffed at the cockiness of his opponent, he then focused the energy into his blades causing them to be engulfed in black flames which he slashed down and fired right at him,"Kuroi Honoo Kuchikukan!!!" Again Fureru tried to block but was overwhelemed and recieved burns from the flames before he could have escaped. Panting he had to regain his composure before his opponent made his next move again. Hs cockiness had left him at a disadvantage. Ryu resealed his Zanpaluto and sighed as he grabbed his training stuff and went walking,"Here, I've wasted too much of my training time fighting you so you can have this spot." He said as he shunpo'd away from there. "Hey what are you doing!" Fureru contemplated chasing him but he realised that he was too weak anyway and so decided to enjoy the scenery, but if he ever met that man again. He would be stronger.